Frosty the Snowman!
by rubbersoul1967
Summary: It takes place some time after the seventies. Relena, Dorothy, and the Gundam pilots are in second grade and they meet Frosty the Snowman.


****

Frosty the snowman

A/N: This takes place in an Alternate Universe, some time after the 70s. Also, everyone is in second grade; that explains their behavior.

Relena: Isn't it weird that our parents know each other? I mean two rich kids, two poor kids, and three average kids?

Duo: I'm not poor! You're just a snob!

Relena: No I'm not!

Quatre: Can we make a snowman?

Duo: Okay! Trowa you get the biggest snowball cause you're the tallest, Dorothy will get the head, and I'll get the middle one.

Relena: I'll get her a hat!

Duo: Her? It's a boy!

Relena: Girls rule and boys drool! *Raspberry*

Dorothy: Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider!

Relena: Girls go to college to get more knowledge!

Quatre: Can we make a snowman now?

Duo: Girls are stupid! *Raspberry*

Wufei: *raspberry* 

Quatre: SNOWMAN! NOW!

Everyone stares at Quatre.

Heero: I'll get the coal.

Dorothy: I'll get the carrot!

Quatre: I'll get the buttons!

Relena: Hat!

Trowa: Snow!

Wufei: Branches!

Everyone left to make the Snowman. Everyone got their supplies except Quatre and Trowa made the body with help from Duo. Dorothy didn't want to touch the snow; it was too cold. Duo put the carrot on, Heero put the two pieces of coals on for his eyes, and Wufei stuck the branches on for arms.

Heero: Put the buttons on Quatre.

Quatre: I forgot.

Heero: You wanted to make the snowman!

Quatre: Uhhh...

Quatre tore off three buttons from his jacket.

Quatre: There!

Duo: Isn't your dad going to be mad?

Quatre: Don't tell him!

Duo: I won't!

Duo took off his scarf and put it on the snowman.

Duo: Put the hat on Relena.

Relena: I found this in the basement in a box.

Duo: Okay, can you put the hat on now?

Relena: Okay!

Relena put the hat on.

Quatre: I like it!

Just then the snowman magically came to life.

Duo: COOL!

Relena: Are you real?

Frosty: That's right children! I'm a walking, talking snowman. Call me Frosty!

Heero: I don't like that name!

Dorothy: How about Rainbow?

Wufei: No! I don't like that; how about Dragon?

Relena: Ewww, how about Sandy?

Heero: Bucket man!

Frosty: I'm sorry children but I like my name.

Trowa: It's not that bad.

Duo: Can we show off now?

Frosty: Can't we sing Christmas songs and dance?

Heero: How about the Mr. Hanky song?

Duo: What's that?

Heero: I was watching TV and I heard it.

Duo: What does it sound like?

Heero: Mr. Hanky the Christmas poo! He loves me an-

Frosty covered Heero's mouth.

Frosty: How about another song?

Dorothy: Jingle Bells!

Frosty: Okay!

Relena: Jingle Bells!

Heero: Batman smells!

Duo: Nananananananananana batman!

Wufei: Stop doing that!

Frosty: How about some disco?

Quatre: What's that?

Frosty: I guess it's been a long time.

Wufei: Frosty who's better boys or girls?

Frosty: I don't know.

Trowa: How about the song Frosty the snowman.

Frosty: They published that? Somebody's gonna get sued. Come on kids lets say Merry Christmas to everyone!

Heero: Do we have to?

Frosty: Yes!

All except for Quatre: Awwww man!

Quatre: Yay!

Frosty: Merry Christmas!

Some guy: Merry Christmas!

After an hour of friendly Merry Christmas's it was time to get something to eat.

Relena: French!

Heero: Pizza!

Duo: Chinese!

Trowa: Fries!

Quatre: Ice cream!

Austin Powers: Yeah baby! Yeah!

Frosty: How about some ice cream?

All: YAY!

Heero: How come you're the favorite Quatre?

Duo: I want vanilla!

Quatre: Me too!

Relena and Heero: Chocolate!

Heero: Ewww! I don't want chocolate; can I have vanilla too?

Trowa: I want chocolate!

Wufei: Strawberry!

Dorothy: All of them!

Frosty: Okay uhhh.. I have just enough money!

Everyone received their ice cream and became very happy.

Frosty: Oh no the snow is melting and I'm gonna melt away but don't worry children I'll come back next Christmas!

All: Okay

Frosty: Aren't any of you worried?

Duo: Well you're gonna come back.

Frosty: Yeah but you won't see me for another year!

Relena: Oh yeah!

Heero: Were gonna miss you though.

Quatre: I have an idea. I don't want you suffer so I'm gonna do something.

Quatre knocked off the hat and the snowman turned into an ordinary snowman.

Duo: I wonder what will happen when we put the hat on the car.

Wufei: It's not gonna work.

Duo: Up shut! (Awwww the good old days when shut up was a bad word. *sigh*)

Wufei: Whoever made you leader? That's it election!

Duo: That's stupid! Let's just take turns.

Wufei: That's even stupider!

Duo: You're stupid!

Wufei: You're stupid!

Heero: I love this.

Duo: You're stupid!

Wufei: You're stupid!

Relena: Boys are babies!

Duo: You're stupid times a hundred!

Wufei: You're stupid times a million!

Quatre: Stop fighting!

Duo: You're stupid times a billion!

Quatre: Stop!

Wufei: You're stupid times a gazillion!

Trowa: This isn't good.

Quatre: STOP IT! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Everyone stares at Quatre.

Quatre: Thank you.

Quatre smiles.

**__**

The End


End file.
